


a Man from Tatooine

by eaintdarkside



Series: Dual of the Fate [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>스타워즈 에피소드 1의 사건이 다르게 진행됩니다. 아미달라 여왕을 태운 호송기는 무사히 코러산트에 도착했고, 이후 이후 팰퍼틴의 정체가 드러나 그는 의원직을 상실합니다. 이내 본색을 드러낸 팰퍼틴은 분리주의자들을 이끌고 전쟁을 일으킵니다. 드로이드 군대와 만난 공화국은 마스터 사이포 디아스가 비밀리에 주문한 클론 군대를 발견하고 본격적인 클론 전쟁이 시작됩니다. 이런 와중에 노예 소년 아나킨 스카이워커는 타투인에서 자라나 노예 해방군의 리더로 성장합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 처음 쓰는 스타워즈 팬픽입니다. 잘못된 부분이 있더라도 너그럽게 봐주세요. 전체적인 이야기는 PG급이지만 한두군에 NC-17이 있습니다. 연령에 맞지 않는다면 주의하시기 바랍니다.  
> 2\. 2016년 8월 15일 디페 쩜오어워드에 본 회지가 재판 될 예정입니다. 자세한 내용은 트위터(@eaintdarkside)나 제 홈페이지(eaintdarkside.wix.com/eaint)를 참고해주세요. :)

늘 그런것은 아니었지만 꽤 높은 확률로 그의 미션은 난관에 봉착하곤 했다. 토착민들의 반대, 아군의 사고, 보호해야 할 대상의 실종이나 심리적인 문제 등등 오비완 케노비는 여러가지 문제들을 겪어왔었다. 때문에 나부에서 떠나던 와중 하이퍼 드라이브가 오작동을 일으켰을때 그는 당황하지 않고 침착하게 인근 행성을 찾아보았다.

"일이 번거롭게 되었네요."

바로 코러산트로 갈 것이라 생각했던 아미달라 의원은 곤란한 얼굴로 턱을 짚었다. 눈앞에 떠오르는 홀로그램을 훑는다. 오비완은 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 마땅한 곳이 없었다.

"장거리를 움직이는건 무리고, 되도록 가까운 곳으로 가야하는데..."

뒷말을 흐리는 오비완 대신 그녀가 말을 받았다.

"타투인 뿐이군요."

 

* * *

 

비행정에 남아있으라는 강권(이라고 쓰고 명령이라고 읽습니다)을 무시하고 그녀는 후드를 깊이 눌러쓴채 스피더에 올랐다. 오비완은 그런 그녀를 오랫동안 봐 왔기 때문에 더 이야기하지 못하고 핸들을 당겼다. 말해봤자 입만 아플 뿐이다. 그녀는 결심하면 본인이 죽지 않는한 반드시 해내는 종류의 사람이니까.

사실 타투인은 대단히 위험한 종류의 행성은 아니었다. 굳이 등급을 매기자면 4 정도였는데 (아주 위험이 5, 매우 안전이 1이라고 한다면.) 일반적인 제다이는 스스로를 보호할 능력이 되었기에 특별히 그곳을 꺼려하진 않았다. 가녀린 여성 의원을 대동한다는 조건만 없다면 말이다.

타투인에는 수많은 범죄자와 현상금 사냥꾼들이 뒤섞여있었고, 무법천지였다. 늘 총격이 벌어지는건 아니지만 길거리에서 누군가가 죽는다고 해서 소동이 나지도 않았다. 하지만 이 곳은 얼마전부터 '전장'이 되었다.

이 행성은 오랫동안 노예제도를 유지해왔었다. 문명은 발달되지 못했고 사막행성이라 물이 몹시 부족해 대부분의 노예들은 뜨겁고 건조한 모래위에서 긴 시간을 일해야만 했다. 상당수의 토지는 수분농장이 차지하고 있었고, 수많은 종족이 뒤섞여 사는 복잡한 행성이었다. 그것이 뒤집힌게 최근 2-3년간이다.

봉기가 일어났던 것이다. 돈에 팔리고, 자유를 구속당하고, 미래를 저당잡힌 힘없고 약한 노예들이- 한 남자의 손 아래 궐기했고 상당한 승리를 챙취했다. 그들은 타투인의 일부 지역을 점령하는데 성공했고 그곳에서 자치구를 만들어 세력을 키워나가고 있었다. 남자의 이름은 유명했다. 아나킨 스카이워커.

"조용히 부품만 사서 돌아오는 겁니다."

그녀가 어떤 심산으로 가겠다고 하는지 어림짐작한 오비완이 이야기했다. 공화국 의원으로 재직하며 인권을 보호하기 위해 많은 노력을 기울이는 사람이었다. 분명 이 행성의 노예봉기에도 관심이 많을것이다.

"물론이죠. 그저 좀 둘러보고 싶었을 뿐이예요."

매력적으로 웃는 그녀에게 씁쓸한 미소를 돌려주며 오비완은 핸들을 좀 더 당겼다. 날이 어두워지기 전에 수리를 끝내고 싶었다.

 

* * *

 

 

"...아"

파드메와 함께 무사히 하이퍼 드라이브 장치를 구입한 오비완은 눈 앞에서 자신의 물품이 반토막나는 것을 보면서, 방금 자신이 대부분의 스파이스를 지불해버렸다는 걸 떠올렸다. 같은 물건을 또 살 능력이 안 된다는 이야기다. 갑작스레 전쟁터가 되어버린 시장 한 귀퉁이에서 오비완은 파드메를 호위하며 스피더에 올랐다. 아니, 오르려고 했다. 포스가 경고하는 위험을 느끼며 그녀를 감싸안았을땐 이미 두 사람의 교통수단은 산산조각이 난 다음이었다. 고철덩어리가 된 스피더를 보며 오비완은 한숨쉬었다. 이젠 (하이퍼 드라이브가 안되는) 비행정으로도 돌아갈 수 없게 되었다.

주변은 아수라장이었다. 서로 죽고 죽이는 거리의 모습을 보며 오비완은 허리춤의 라이트 세이버를 꺼내 손에 들었다.

"일단 이 곳을 벗어나야겠습니다. 따라오세요."

어느새 양손에 하나씩 총을 쥔 그녀가 고개를 끄덕였고 몸을 숙여 움직이기 시작했다.

오비완은 건물 사이로 뛰어가며 불안한 느낌을 감추지 못했다. 명백히 근처에 시스 (혹은 그와 비슷한 누군가)가 있다. 공화국을 공격하려던 시스의 움직임은 몇년전에 포착되어 상당부분 궤멸되었고, 아우터림과 일부 분리주의자들의 손을 들어주는 종족들 사이에 남아있을 뿐이었다. 그리고 하필이면 비상착륙 한 곳이 아우터림의 혹성. 어쩌면 제대로 온 것일지도 모른다. 오비완은 자신이 시스로드나 그의 제자를 맞닥트릴 가능성이 있다고 되뇌이며 정신을 집중했다.

확실히 제다이는 아니다. 제다이의 포스는 정돈되어있고, 설사 급박한 경우 폭발적으로 터져나온다 하더라도 특유의 형태를 잃지 않았다. 그런데 이건 이상했다. 제다이가 아니면 시스인데, 시스라고 하기엔 무언가가 엉성했다. 강했지만, 그 힘을 제대로 사용하지 못하는. 오비완은 걸음을 멈추었다. 벽 뒤에서 그 포스가 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 위험을 느끼고 걸음을 멈추었을때, 돌벽이 폭탄이라도 맞은 듯 터져나갔다. 날아오는 돌덩이에 두 사람은 뒤로 밀려나 쓰러졌다. 뿌옇게 일어나는 먼지 사이에서 장신의 남자가 걸어나왔다. 타투인 토착민들의 갑옷을 입은, 눈매가 사나운 남자였다. 그는 쓰러진 오비완과 파드메를 보고 입매를 일그러트렸다.

"빌어먹을 공화국 자식들이군."

강한 포스가 아플정도로 느껴져 오비완은 몸을 일으켜 라이트 세이버를 손에 꾹 쥐었다.

"뭐지? 우릴 방해라도 하러 왔나?"

오비완은 파드메의 앞을 막으며 대답했다.

"아닙니다. 비행정이 고장나 부품을 구입하러 왔을뿐입니다. 그러니,"

그는 조심스레 일어나 침착한 목소리로 말을 이었다.

"공격하는건 그만둬 주시지 않겠습니까?"  
"오, 그래..."

그는 총을 든채 어깨를 으쓱했다. 잠깐 드러난 평온한 표정에 오비완은 그가 보기보다 나이가 많지 않음을 깨달았다. 많아봐야 20대일것이다. 그런데 어떻게 이런 포스를... 그를 관찰하는데 제어되지 않은, 폭력적인 힘이 오비완의 앞으로 쏟아졌다. 반응할 틈도 주지않고 남자의 포스가 오비완을 벽으로 밀쳐내어 목을 쥐었다.

"너희처럼 한가한 녀석들은 '공격하는 걸 그만둬 달라'는 말이 통하지 않는 상황에 대한 교육부터 다시 받아야해."

거의 숨도 쉬지 못할만큼 목이 잡아쥐이자 오비완은 괴롭게 몸을 비틀었다. 파드메가 일어나 총을 들었지만 남자의 손짓에 두 자루 모두 날아가 버렸다. 어느새 주변엔 그의 부하들이 모여들었고, 의원의 팔을 결박해 묶었다.

"그만두세요!"

아미달라의 외침에도 남자는 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다.

"공화국 사절이 와서 그랬지. 우릴 돕겠다고 말야. 그래서 기다렸어."

오비완의 기도는 거의 쪼그라들기 직전이었다. 그는 떠지지 않는 눈을 열어 주변을 보기위해 애썼다. 남자의 포스는 무지막지했다. 포스그립을 사용할 줄 알지만, 힘의 조절이 전혀 되지 않던가- 아니면 그냥 죽일 생각이던가- 둘 중 하나일테다.

"근데 대단한 조건을 붙이더군. '의회 의결이 나면'이라고 말이야. 당신들은 알아?"

분노로 부들부들 떨려나오는 목소리가 점차 무겁게 가라앉기 시작했다. 오비완은 판단했다. 죽일 생각이다.

"적들은- 노예상들은 의회 의결따위 안중에도 없거든. 공화국이 끼어든다는 말이 돌자마자 그들이 무차별 학살한 노예들이 몇인지 알아? 이 근방이 온통 피에 물들었었지. 머저리같은 당신네들이 책상앞에 앉아 한가롭게 떠들 시간에 말이다!!"

필사적으로 모은 포스가 남자의 발목을 쳤고, 당황한 남자의 정신이 흐트러지자 오비완은 쓰러지듯 바닥에 주저앉았다. 다시 일어나 라이트 세이버를 휘둘렀다. 파드메를 붙든 병사 둘이 쓰러졌다. 그녀의 손을 잡으려고 하는데 날아온 레이저가 오비완의 몸에 명중했다. 고꾸라진 제다이를 보며 그녀가 비명을 질렀다.

"안그래도 공화국에 불만이 많았는데 좋은 스트레스 해소책이 되겠어."

격통으로 흐려져가는 정신너머 흐릿하게 남자의 목소리가 울렸다.

"...제다이."

 

* * *

 

 

눈을 떴을때 머릿속을 스쳐지나가는 장면에 오비완은 몸을 일으키려 했다. 거의 동시에 앓는 듯한 소리가 절로 흘러나왔다. 옆구리 안쪽에 명중한 총상은 움직이는 도중 찢어진 것 같았다. 덕분에 그의 튜닉 상의는 피로 검게 물들어 있다. 주변을 둘러본다. 자신은 기둥에 묶힌채 바닥에 앉아 있었다. 맞은편에 묶여있던 파드메가 인기척을 느꼈는지 무거운 눈커풀을 들어올렸다. 그녀는 희미하게 미소지었다.

"오비완, 괜찮아요?"  
"네... 그럭저럭요. 어디 다친곳은 없습니까?"  
"전 괜찮아요."

오비완은 그녀의 오른쪽 뺨이 빨갛게 부풀어 오른 것을 보고 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"어떻게든 빠져나가야겠네요."  
"그 남자가 당신에게 포스억제장치를 채웠어요. 라이트 세이버도 가져갔구요."  
"노예군의 리더같아 보이던데..."  
"맞아요. 그 남자, 아나킨 스카이워커예요."  
"어떻게 알았죠?"  
"대화로요."

그녀는 어깨를 으쓱였다. 몇 번이나 공화국의 실책을 사과하고 상황을 설명하려 했지만 돌아온건 욕설과 손찌검뿐이었다. 그만큼 파드메가 남자를 몰아붙였던 탓도 있지만, 여자에게 손 댈 정도라면 볼장 다 봤다며 속으로 혀를 찼다.

"이전, 협상을 제안한 건 공화국 측 의원이었어요. 타투인에서 복귀하는 길에 죽었지만요."  
"미아 의원 말입니까?"

오비완은 3년 전 타투인의 노예해방 건을 조율하기 위해 파견되었던 젊은 의원이 코러산트로 돌아오는 도중 살해 당했던 사건을 어렵지 않게 떠올렸다. 덕분에 의회에는 타투인 건이 상정되지 못했다. 나중에 바로잡으려 했지만 이미 해방 노예 학살 사건이 터진 뒤였다. 게다가 의장직에 오르려던 팰퍼틴 의원이 시스 로드라는 사실이 밝혀지면서 드로이드 군대가 공화국에 무차별 공격을 가하기 시작했다. 제다이들은 은하계 변방 행성의 노예 봉기 운동에 신경쓸수가 없었다. 그 사건은 그렇게 묻혀버렸다.

"좋지 않네요."

오비완이 중얼거렸다. 그는 말을 이었다.

"어쩌면... 우리에게 앙심을 품고 있는 노예군 리더가 시스일지도 모르겠습니다."

아미달라가 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"정말인가요?"  
"내제된 포스가 엄청납니다. 하지만 조금 이상한게... 아무리 시스의 포스가 광폭하다고 해도 이 정도로 엉망진창이진 않거든요. 그 남자의 포스는 마치 컵에 물을 가득채우고 달려가는 것 같은 형상입니다. 담긴 힘을 제대로 사용하지 못하고 있는거죠. 거의 포스를 줄줄 흘리고 다니고 있어요. 시스라면 그런식으로 힘을 내버리지 않습니다. 더 응축시키고, 분노를 통해 강화하죠. 만약 그랬다면 아까의 포스 그립에서 전 바로 저 세상으로 갔을겁니다."

오비완은 쓴 웃음을 지었다. 시스는 아닌 듯 하지만, 아예 배제하긴 어려운 상대. 게다가 자신은 포스가 묶여 남자의 위치도 파악하지 못하는 상황. 무기라고는 결박당하고 총상입은 몸뚱이 하나뿐이다.

"여기가 어딘지 알겠습니까?"  
"모스 에스파에서 스피더로 30분 가량 들어왔어요. 오는 길은 온통 수분농장이었고... 황무지 한 켠의 마을인데 사람이 여럿되요. 어린아이도 많았구요."

불편한지 어깨를 조금 뒤틀며 그녀가 대답했다. 오비완은 생각에 잠겼다. 거주구가 있다면 무분별하게 총을 사용할 수 없다. 게다가 적의 스피더를 탈취해도 소음으로 금방 발각될 것이다. 그는 팔을 움직여보았다. 옆구리의 상처에 절로 얼굴이 구겨진다.

"그러지 말아요. 제가 풀어줄게요."  
"어떻게..."

오비완의 말이 끝나기도 전에 파드메는 팔을 앞으로 돌려 그에게 다가왔다.

"대체 언제 푼겁니까."  
"방금요. 그 성질급한 남자가 제 머리를 헝클어트려서 핀이 떨어졌거든요."

아마도 의원의 얼굴에 손찌검을 한 일을 언급하는 듯 하다. 오비완은 착잡한 얼굴이 되었다. 정작 파드메는 아무렇지도 않은 표정으로 제다이의 팔을 풀어주었다. 능숙한 재주에 절로 헛웃음이 새어나온다. 위험에 제발로 뛰어드는 열혈의원. 파드메가 여성이 아니라 남성이었다면 분명, 자주 함께 어울렸을것이다.

"자, 이제 나가요. 새벽이라 다들 자고 있을거예요."

오비완은 벽에 걸린 작은 거울을 보고 목에 걸린 포스 억제 장치를 쥐었다. 잡아 뽑으려 힘을 주는 순간 온 몸을 관통하는 고통에 손을 떼었다. 전기가 흐르고 있었다. 남자의 침음성에 파드메가 다가왔다.

"괜찮아요?"  
"전기가 흐르고 있네요. 지금 이걸 푸는건 어렵겠습니다."

두 사람은 천막 뒷편에 주저앉아 바닥에 묻힌 천을 파내기 시작했다. 입구엔 경비병이 있을테니 뒷쪽 천막 바닥을 들어낼 생각이었다. 천막 하단부를 한뼘쯤 빼내어 주변을 살핀다. 온통 새카만 어둠. 포스를 사용할 수 없는지라 오비완은 자신의 시력에 모든것을 의지했다. 발걸음 소리나 인기척은 느껴지지 않았다. 그는 남은 천을 잡아 뽑고 조심스레 바깥으로 빠져나왔다. 군데군데 동그란 천막집이 있었고 멀찍이 걸어다니는 경비병이 보였다. 그는 파드메에게 손짓했다.

남자의 뒷편으로 빠져나온 그녀는 오비완에게 고개를 끄덕여보였다. 준비되었다는 무언의 신호. 드문드문 놓인 횃불을 피해 두 사람은 어둠속을 재빨리 이동했다. 일단 이 천막촌을 벗어나면 전력질주가 가능했다. 스피더 탈취는 소음때문에 어려웠고, 파드메의 이야기대로라면 걸어서 2-3시간 정도로 시내에 들어갈 수 있을 것이다. 그곳에서 사원에 구조신호를 보내자. 비행정에 가면 남은 스파이스가 있었다. 최소 한 달 정도는 어떻게 버틸 수 있을테다.

몇 개의 천막을 지나가며 오비완은 정신을 집중하기 위해 애썼다. 움직임때문에 겨우 멈추었던 피가 다시 흐르고 있었다. 때문에 그는 두 사람의 뒤로 다가오는 한 무리의 경비병을 눈치채지 못했다. 포스도 막혀있었는데다가 그의 주의력은 고통으로 산만하게 흐트러져있었기 때문이었다.

짧은 헛숨소리와 함께 파드메가 두 남자에게 붙들렸다. 오비완은 재빨리 방어 태세를 취했지만 상황은 끝나있었다. 그의 눈 앞에 푸른 섬광이 뻗어나왔다. 오비완의 라이트 세이버를 든 아나킨 스카이워커였다.

"과연 그대의 말이 맞았군, 아미달라 의원. 우리의 문명이 꽤나 저급했나보군요. 여성이라고 가벼운 구속구를 사용했더니 이렇게 쉽게 풀 줄이야."

아나킨은 미소지으며 과장되게 허리를 굽혔다. 조롱섞인 인사를 마친 남자가 핀을 들어보였다.

"제다이는 포스가 구속되어있으니 꼼짝 못했겠지. 이걸로 당신도 더 좋은 대우를 받아야 한다는걸 증명했군."

그는 광검을 파드메의 목덜미 가까이 댔고 으르렁거리는 목소리로 이야기했다.

"이 예쁜 머리가 떨어지는걸 구경하기 싫으면 손을 내 놓으시지?"

오비완은 자신의 손목에 포스구속장치가 걸린 수갑이 채워지는 걸 허탈하게 지켜보았다.

"저 여자는 굴로 데려가. 완전 포박해라. 제다이는 끌고 따라와."  
"네, 장군님."


	2. Chapter 2

오비완은 새로운 천막 안으로 끌려 들어갔다. 중심에 놓인 나무 기둥에 거칠게 앉혀지고 단단한 가죽끈으로 팔을 묶였다.

"당신이라면 끝까지 포기하지 않겠지만,"

아나킨은 탁자에 허리를 기댄채 살벌하게 웃어보였다. 그의 손에 들려있던 라이트 세이버가 우웅- 하는 기동음과 함께 푸른 섬광을 뻗어냈다.

"한 번 더 탈출을 시도하면 의원을 죽이겠어."

오비완은 입술을 굳게 다문채 침묵했다. 남자는 시험해보듯 라이트 세이버를 휘둘렀다.

"우리가 점령한 구역이 꽤 좁을거라 생각한 모양인데, 오산이야. 의원은 당신이 찾을 수 없는 곳으로 끌고갔다. 이제 합동 작전으로 탈출 모의를 하는 짓은 그만두겠지."  
"우린... 당신에게 어떤 피해도 주지 않았습니다."  
"어떤 피해도?"

아나킨은 눈썹을 위로 치켜떴다. 이내 그는 기막히다는 듯 웃음을 터트렸다.

"그래, 당신은 그랬을지 모르지. 하지만 제다이는 결국 공화국의 개잖나. 결국 당신도 똑같다는거야. 이 곳을 혼란에 빠트려놓고 믿었던 사람들을 배신했지. 거기에 더해 뒷수습도 안했어. 안그래?"  
"인정하지요. 그건 공화국의 실책이었습니다. 하지만 설명을 들어주지 않겠습니까?"

오비완은 광검의 푸른 빛 너머 자신을 험악하게 노려보는 남자에게 이야기했다.

"타투인의 상황을 전달하려했던 의원은 귀환도중 살해당했고, 뒤늦게 상황을 파악했을땐 이미 사건이 벌어진 후였습니다. 해당 문제를 의원회에 제출하려 했지만 근거 자료가 없었고, 다시 수습하는 도중 시스의 습격이 있었습니다. 당신도 알고 있을겁니다. 공화국과 분리주의 연합이 긴 시간 계속 전쟁을 이어오고 있다는 것을요. 제다이는 그들의 공격을 막고 전쟁을 끝내기 위해 투입되었지만 일이 쉽게 풀리지 않았지요. 그 와중 타투인 문제는 손쓸 수 없는 상황까지 가고 말았습니다."

노예들을 무자비하게 대학살한 사건을 이야기하는 것이었다.

"뒤늦게 개입해보려 했지만, 저희가 이 곳으로 올 경우 분리주의 연합도 반드시 오게 되어있고... 그리되면 타투인 역시 전쟁에 휘말리게 됩니다. 이 곳에 드로이드 군단이 대규모로 포진되지 않은 이유는 이 행성이 지나치게 변방에 있고 특별한 자원이 없기 때문이었지요. 하지만 공화국이 끼어들면 이야기가 달라집니다. 대학살때보다 더 큰 사상사고가 생기게 됩니다."  
"웃기는군. 그럼 처음부터 왜 우릴 돕겠다고 한거지? 이래나저래나 어차피 분리주의 연합이 쳐들어 오는거 아니었나?"  
"당신 말이 맞습니다. 때문에 저흰 이 일을 비밀리에 하길 원했고, 처음 방문했던 의원도 조용히 일을 진행하고 있었지요. 저희 생각에는 미행이 붙었던 것 같습니다. 그리고..."

오비완은 불신에 가득찬 눈동자를 바라보고 호소력있는 목소리를 내었다.

"저희 역시 노예제도를 반대합니다. 하지만..."

그는 표정을 누그러트렸고, 조심스럽게 단어를 선택했다.

"타투인에서 노예제도는 합법입니다. 설사 그것이 악법이라 할지라도 적법하게 자리잡은 정부를 공격하면서 여러분을 도울수는 없었습니다. 저희는 협상을 원했습니다."  
"협상? 하!"

아나킨은 짧게 비웃음을 터트렸고 광검을 흔들며 산만하게 주변을 걸었다.

"웃기지마. 자바 더 헛이 당신들의 협상에 응할 것 같아? 그는 노예를 기반으로 부를 얻은 놈이야! 그렇게 호락호락 노예들을 풀어줄거라 생각했나? 정말 어린애 같은 발상이군!"

오비완이 천천히 대답했다.

"공화국은 자바 더 헛의 중요한 유통라인 상당 부분을 손에 쥐고 있었습니다. 그것과 교환할 생각이었지요."

멈춰선 아나킨이 제다이를 바라봤다. 그의 눈은 복잡한 색을 띄고 있었다.

"저희에 대해 알고 있을지 모르겠지만, 고대의 제다이들은 행성이나 큰 토지등을 소유한 사람들이 많았습니다. 그들은 절대 선을 지키기 위해 그것들을 모두 공화국에 헌납하고 조언자의 지위를 얻었지요. 저희는 평화를 원합니다. 가지고 있던 것들을 내어주어도 좋으니 이 행성의 노예들을 해방시키고 싶었습니다."

남자의 눈이 험악하게 구겨졌다. 그는 입술을 꾹 문채 오비완을 노려봤다. 그는 한참을 말없이 버티다가 으르렁대는 음성을 냈다.

"당장 처형하진 않겠어. 하지만 오늘 같은 도주는 용납하지 않는다. 이 거주구 전체에는 감시 센서가 붙어있어. 당신들이 아무리 주의해도 결국은 내 손바닥 안이니 허튼짓은 하지마."

젊은 지도자는 거친 동작으로 천막을 빠져나갔다. 굳어있던 어깨에서 힘이 빠진다. 상황을 설명하기 위해 온 정신을 집중했던지라 오비완은 가벼운 탈력감을 느꼈다. 긴장이 풀어졌더니 출혈이 더 심해진 것 같았다. 나무기둥에 뒷머리를 기댄다. 큰 상처가 아닐것이라 생각했는데 오판인듯 싶다. 천막을 탈출하면서 상처부위가 더 찢어졌거나, 중요한 혈관이 손상된 것으로 보였다. 피가 빠른속도로 배어나오고 있었다. 현기증이 일어 그는 시선을 꾹 닫았다. 남자의 자비를 바라는건 어려울 것 같다. 오비완은 이 미션이 자신의 마지막 임무가 될지도 모른다고 생각했다. 아미달라 의원만이라도 빼낼 수 있다면... 정신을 차리기 위해 이를 꽉 문다. 날이 밝아 스카이워커가 돌아오면 의원을 풀어달라고 요청해보자. 자신을 볼모로 잡고 그녀만이라도 풀어달라고 한다면 협상이 진행될지도 모른다. 적어도 제다이라는 카드를 손에 쥐게 되는 거니까.

 

* * *

 

 

그렇게 덥고 건조한 천막속에 가둬진지 3일째가 되었다. 낮은 찌는듯 더웠지만 밤은 추웠다. 탈주극때 몸을 움직인탓에 상처가 벌어지고, 제대로 지혈시키지도 못한채 며칠이 흐르자 상처자리가 덧나기 시작했다. 엎친데 덮친격으로 이틀 전 국지전이 벌어졌다. 자신을 지키던 병사도 징집되어, 홀로 -식사와 물도 제공받지 못한 채- 이틀을 버텨야 했다.

나쁜 몸 상태에 음식마저 끊기니 건강이 악화되었다. 노출되고 소독받지 못해 짓무르기 시작한 상처부위는 결국 심각한 상황으로 변해갔다. 신열이 오르고 식은땀이 흐르기 시작했다. 오비완은 힘없이 나무에 기대어진채 가쁜 숨을 들이마셨다. 전투에서 돌아온 감시병은 제다이가 죽어가는 듯 해 급히 물과 죽을 가져왔지만 때를 놓쳐 큰 소용을 보지 못했다. 그는 묽은 죽조차 제대로 넘기지 못하고 있었다.

국지전에 휘말려 이틀만에 모습을 드러낸 젊은 지도자는 적잖아 당황한 눈치였다. 침착한 얼굴로 맞아줄거라 생각했던 제다이는 식은땀에 젖어 신음하고 있었다. 천막 안은 뜨겁고 후끈한 공기와 환자 특유의 더운 내음으로 꽉 차 있었다. 아나킨은 입구의 병사를 불렀다.

"어떻게 된거지?"  
"그게..."

우물쭈물대는 남자의 곁에 선 다른 군인이 어렵게 말을 떼었다.

"엇그제의 전투로 이틀 간 자리를 비웠었는데, 돌아오니 이 상태였습니다. 음식을 주었지만 먹지 못하고 있습니다. 처음 왔을때 고통을 호소해 해열제를 준 적이 있었지만... 항생제는 모두 다른 병상에 투입된지라..."

괴로워하는 오비완의 곁에 앉은 남자는 열에 들뜬 그를 보고는 묶인 팔을 풀어 바닥에 뉘였다. 오랫동안 같은 자세로 결박되었던지라 급작스런 해방은 도리어 더 고통스러울뿐인 제다이는 신음하며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 아나킨은 말없이 제다이의 허리띠를 풀기 시작했다. 겹겹이 싸인 튜닉을 벗겨내자 흘러나와 굳어버린 핏덩이, 더운 날씨로 악화되어 가는 상처에 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"포로를 죽도록 방치하라고 한 적은 없는데."

이를 꾹 문 남자가 낮게 말했다. 그는 근처의 물동이를 가져다가 천을 적셔 물을 짜고는 상처부위를 닦기 시작했다. 급작스런 통증이 괴로웠는지 오비완의 푸른 눈이 크게 열렸다.

"참아. 그냥 두면 상처가 더 썩어들어갈거야."

처참한 상처부위를 보며 눈가를 마구 일그러트린채 그는 거친 손길로 핏자국을 닦아냈다. 뜨겁게 열오른 몸이 고통으로 비틀린다. 아나킨은 남자의 팔을 붙들었고, 제대로 되지 않자 그의 하체 위에 올라가 앉았다. 두명의 병사가 눈치껏 달려와 양 팔을 붙든다.

"심각한데... 에우파님께 가서 항생제로 쓸만한 약초가 남았는지 확인해."

반사신경이 빠른 한 명의 병사가 달려나가고, 먼저 도망(?)가지 못해 머뭇대는 남자를 향해 아나킨은 씁쓸한 목소리로 나가서 물을 가져오라고 지시했다. 부리나케 나가는 뒷모습을 보던 그는 더운 숨을 내뱉는 제다이에게 시선을 돌렸다. 땀에 젖은 금빛 머리칼이 이마에 들러붙어 있었다. 그렇게 곧은 눈을 했던 남자가, 아무리 짖밟아도 의연하게 버틸것 같던 남자가 신열에 들떠 허덕이는 모습은 아나킨의 속에 기묘한 파장을 일으켰다.

"장군님."

한참후에 달려온 남자는 빈 손으로 돌아왔다. 미지근한 물을 상처부위에 붓고 있던 아나킨은 병사를 바라봤다.

"저기... 에우파님도 더 이상의 항생제는 없다고 하십니다. 새 약초를 캐러 나가시겠다는걸 말렸습니다. 엇그제의 습격때문에 부상자가 늘어서... 너무 쇠약해지셨습니다."  
"그래."

조용한 목소리로 대답한 남자는 고개를 끄덕였고 손을 휘저어 나갈것을 종용했다. 이내 조용해진 천막안은 제다이가 흘리는 가뿐 숨소리만이 남았다. 이대로 버려두면 되는데. 사실 이 남자가 죽는다고 해서 우리쪽이 피해입을 건 없다. 제다이와 의원의 억류는 해방노예들만 아는 사실이고 바깥으로 퍼질 염려도 없었다. 어차피 이 곳은 폐쇄되어 있으니까. 나는 할 도리를 다했어. 라고 생각하며 몸을 일으키려 했지만 땀에 젖은 흰 얼굴이 그의 발목을 잡았다.

아나킨의 흐려진 시선이 남자의 입술에 닿았다. 열에 들떠 갈라지고 마른 그것은 해방군 리더의 시선을 놓아주지 않았다. 손을 뻗었다. 스믈스믈 기어올라오는 느낌의 정체는 명백했다. 정말 독특한 경우가 아닌가. 손발이 구속되어 죽어가는 제다이에게 욕정하는 나는 뭘까. 그 정도로 굶주리지 않았다고 생각했는데. 거친 입술의 표면을 쓰다듬는다. 오비완은 깨어나지 못했다. 그저 괴로운 듯 끙끙 앓을 뿐이다. 바싹 마른 입술이 벌어지고, 괴로운 듯 허덕인다. 이내 아나킨은 그가 물을 원한다는 걸 깨달았다. 물동이의 물을 입가에 대보지만 뺨을 따라 태반이 흘러버렸다. 힘없이 벌어진 그것을 보던 와중 아나킨은 홀린 듯 물을 입에 머금었다. 남자가 뒤척일까싶어 위로 올라가 어깨를 붙들고 몸을 내리눌렀다. 흐린 시선이 열렸다. 그것을 마주하며 남자는 입술을 맞대었다. 촛점이 맞지 않는 녹색 눈동자는 멍하니 그를 응시할 따름이었다. 그것이, 무려 제다이 마스터가 결박당해 열에 허덕이며 자신의 입맞춤을 거부하지 못하고 있는 상황이 오싹했다. 숨이 찬다. 입술 사이로 물이 모두 흘러들어가자 아나킨은 남자에게 눈을 고정시킨 채 다시 물을 입에 머금었다. 창백하게 질린 얼굴. 그래. 이건 그저 값어치 있는 포로를 살리기 위한 행위일 뿐이다. 즐거움을 노렸다는 점도 인정하지만 그 이상은 아니야. 금빛 수염이 가지런히 자란 턱을 감싸쥔다. 물에 젖은 탄력있는 입술에 자신을 맞대고 입을 벌리자 물이 흘러들어갔다. 절로 혀가 따라간다. 심장이 크게 뛰어올랐다. 신열로 뜨거운 입안은 남자를 끈적하게 감싸안았다. 힘없이 늘어진 혀를 붙들어 빨아들인다. 숨이 막혀왔다. 혈류가 빠르게 달리고, 몸이 뜨거워진다. 하지만 아나킨은 눈치채지 못했다. 그저 질릴때까지 쓰러진 제다이의 내부를 탐했을 뿐이다.

 

* * *

 

  
다음날 오비완은 무거운 시선을 열었다. 새벽녘인듯 공기는 서늘했는데 평소와는 달리 추운것이 덜했다. 그제서야 그를 고통스레 붙들어 매던 가죽끈이 풀려 없어졌다는 것을 깨달았다. 힘없이 고개를 돌려 주변을 살핀다. 딱딱한 나무침대. 손발은 묶여 있었지만 뒤틀리지 않아 아프진 않았다. 낡은 모포가 그의 몸 위에 덮여있었다. 밖은 어둡다. 공기는 차다. 아마 새벽이거나, 완전한 한밤중일 것이다. 퍽퍽한 눈을 껌뻑인다. 왜 이런 상황이 되었지? 정신을 잃기 전에 봤던게 뭐였지?

노예 해방군 리더. 결박. 이틀간의 굶주림. 상처의 악화. 천막에서의 며칠이 주마등처럼 지나간다. 그제서야 주린 뱃속이 느껴졌다. 그래도 지나친 고통은 없었다. 너무 오래 굶어서 그런가보군. 오비완은 쿨하게 생각했다. 포스가 묶여 지금 당장 그가 할 수 있는 일은 없었다. '살아남는 것' 이외에는. 빠져나가려면 빈틈을 찾아야 하는데 찾을 빈틈조차 주지 않았다. 아예 사람을 만날수도 없었으니까. 죽이려는가보다- 하고 생각했는데 이렇게 살려둔 것을 보니 그건 아닌듯하다. 옆구리의 상처는 여전히 아팠지만 단단한 붕대가 느껴졌다. 적어도 지혈을 위해 노력한 모양이었다. 이로써 '살아남기'의 가능성이 조금 높아졌다.

찬바람이 밀려들어온다. 소리가 나는 쪽으로 무거운 시선을 돌리자 짙은 남색 배경의 하늘이 걷혀진 천막틈새로 보였다. 그 가운데 선 검은 그림자는 의심의 여지도 없이 스카이워커 장군이었다.

"정신이 드나보군."  
"살려줘서... 고맙군요."

오랫동안 말하지 못해 오비완의 목소리는 갈라져있었다. 잔기침이 이어졌다. 아나킨은 남자의 병상 바로 옆으로 다가왔다. 거친 손을 이마에 얹는다. 갑자기 손이 올라와 몸을 굳힌 제다이는 그것이 체온을 재기 위한 행동이라는 것을 깨닫고 느리게 긴장을 풀었다.

"해열제가 안 듣는군."

오비완은 힘없이 웃었다. 열의 원인은 상처에 있었다.

"스카이워커 장군... 날 돕고 싶다면 항생제를 주지 않겠습니까? 이 열은..."  
"알아. 당신에게 그 약이 필요하다는 것 쯤은."

남자의 말을 자른 아나킨은 미간을 찌푸렸고, 낮아진 목소리로 덧붙였다. 어딘지 조금 주저하는 듯한 느낌이 드는 음성이었다.

"...항생제가 충분치 않아. 당신에게 줄 수 있는게 없어."

시선을 다른쪽으로 돌린 얼굴엔 옅은 낭패의 기색이 보였다. 오비완은 그 얼굴에서 몇가지 상황을 눈치챘다. 먼저, 이 남자는 자신을 죽일 생각이 없다. 두번째로 이 구역은 물자가 부족하다. 특히 의약품쪽으로. 제약회사의 제품은 거의 없는것같고 (자신에게 주었던 해열제-말린 약초잎-을 보면 그런 듯 하다.) 치료사도 부족해보인다. 그렇다면 둘러준 이 붕대도 정말 없는 와중에 가져온 것일테다. 이틀동안 이어진 국지전으로 사상자가 발생했을 것이다. 그로인해 의료물자가 더 부족해졌을테고. 그런 와중에 포로에게까지 이런 친절을 베푸는 사람이라면 협상의 여지는 충분했다.

"당신은 상당히 강한 포스를 가지고 있어요."

허스키하게 가라앉은 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 오비완은 힘겹게 말을 이었다.

"제대로 그것을 운용하는 법은 모르는 듯 하지만... 여하튼 그렇습니다. 보통의 제다이도 당신만큼의 포스는 가지고 있지 못하죠."

아나킨의 눈썹이 꿈틀거린다. 아마도 몰랐던 사실인 듯 하다.

"당신의 포스라면, 상처의 지혈 정도는 할 수 있을 것 같습니다."  
"...난 그런걸 해 본적이 없어."  
"방법을 알려주죠. 상처에 손을 대고, 정신을 집중해주세요."

아나킨은 머뭇댔고, 창백한 남자의 얼굴을 바라보다가 결심한 듯 손을 상처부위에 가져다댔다.

"좋아요. 마음을 가라앉히고, 이미지를 형상화하는 겁니다. 이 상처에서 더 이상 피가 흐르지 않는 모습을."

남자는 눈을 감고 정신을 집중하기 시작했다.

"당신의 온 몸에 퍼져있는 힘을 손 끝에 모으는 겁니다."

오비완은 설명을 이었다.

"안개를 한 곳으로 모은다고 생각해보세요. 포스는 당신의 주변에 퍼져있습니다. 그것을 손 끝에 모으는거예요."

순간 아나킨의 손바닥에 뿌연 빛무리가 맺히기 시작했다. 오비완의 눈이 커졌다. 놀라웠다. 반신반의하는 느낌이었는데 남자는 단 한번에 포스를 응집시키고 있었다.

"굉장해... 좋아요. 이제 상처에서 피가 멈추는 이미지를..."

그가 말을 끝내기도 전에 따뜻한 기운이 그의 상처부위로 스며들었다. 명백한 치유의 포스였다. 온 몸에 구석구석 퍼지는 따뜻한 느낌에 오비완은 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고 여전히 집중한 채 포스를 쏟아내고 있는 아나킨의 팔을 부드럽게 잡았다. 남자의 눈이 뜨였다.

"훌륭하군요."

남자는 오비완을 바라보고는 홀린듯한 눈으로 막 피가 멎은 피부를 바라봤다.

"괜찮습니까? 처음 포스를 다루게 되면 힘들 수 있는데..."  
"괜찮아."

놀랍게도 짓무르고 썩어들어가기 시작했던 피부는 깨끗해져 있었다. 여전히 상처의 흔적은 남아있었지만 얇게나마 새로운 피부조직이 다친 부위를 감싸고 있었다. 그의 긴 손가락이 조심스레 상처부위를 쓰다듬었다. 오비완은 덜 아물어 아직 예민한 피부 때문에 작게 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"이런건 본 적이 없어..."

남자의 눈은 오비완의 연약한 상처부위를 한없이 맴돌았다.


	3. Chapter 3

눈을 떴을때 그는 자신의 곁에 앉아 심각한 얼굴로 상처부위를 보고 있는 스카이워커를 볼 수 있었다. 오비완은 분명 잠들기 전 자신의 튜닉이 제대로 갈무리되어 있던걸로 기억했지만 지금 그의 상의는 제멋대로 풀어해쳐져 있었다.

"좋은 아침입니다."

오비완은 최소한의 예의를 차리고 바로 용건을 말했다.

"옷은 좀..."

서늘한 손끝이 느껴졌다. 어제 치유했던 상처부위를 손가락으로 덧쓸고 있었다. 피부조직이 완전히 낫지 않았기 때문에 분명 쓰라릴 것이라 생각했던 오비완은 어깨를 움츠렸다. 하지만 무언가가 이상했다. 아프지 않았다. 고개를 들어 확인하려 했지만 묶여있어 시선이 닿지 않았다.

"다 나았어."

못박히고 거친 손끝이 상처가 있던 부위를 맴돈다. 그는 여전히 그곳에 눈을 고정한 채였다. 오비완은 잠시 그의 말을 이해하지 못했지만, 이내 남자가 포스를 이용해 남은 상처를 완벽히 치유했다는 것을 깨달았다.

"굉장해... 아니, 언제..."  
"이른 아침에. 한 번 더 해보면 왠지 완전히 치료할 수 있을 것 같았거든."

푸른 시선이 조용히 들린다. 남자의 손가락은 옆구리를 지나 천천히 윗쪽으로 올라갔다. 그것은 안쪽의 부드러운 피부를 쓸어보고는 이내 떨어졌다. 남자의 가라앉은 목소리가 이어졌다.

"당신의 도움을 받고 싶어."

무슨 이야기인지 쉬 이해하지 못하는 오비완을 위해 아나킨이 말을 이었다.

"지난 밤, 병사들을 돌봐주던 분께서 부상당하셨어. 다리가 부러졌더군. 당신에게 배운 포스 힐링으로 무언가를 해보려 했지만 잘 되지 않았어. 왜지?"  
"집중력의 문제일수도 있지만..."

오비완은 말끝을 흐렸고, 다시 질문했다.

"뼈는 다시 맞추었나요?"  
"뼈?"  
"단순히 지혈이나 상처를 소독만을 이미징했다면 안되었을수도 있습니다. 원인은 부러진 뼈에 있으니까요. 그럴땐 뼈부터 제자리를 맞추고 하는 편이 나았을 겁니다."

아나킨은 입을 다물었다.

"할 줄 모릅니까?"  
"...의료기술이 있던 사람이 얼마전 죽었어."

제다이는 잠시 아무말도 하지 못했다. 노예 해방군의 상태는 썩 좋지 못한것 같았다. 하긴 포위된채로 2-3년을 버텨온것도 어찌보면 대단하다. 이젠 한계에 다다른것 같지만.

"그 쪽으로 보내주십시오. 돕겠습니다."

아나킨은 즉시 자리에서 일어났다. 그가 다리의 구속을 풀려 하는데 오비완이 빠르게 이야기했다.

"단, 조건이 있습니다."

지도자의 손길이 멈춘다. 그는 눈을 찌푸린채 오비완을 바라봤다.

"앞으로... 아미달라 의원의 안전을 보장해주십시오. 어떤일이 있어도 해치지 않기로."  
"그녀는 잘 지내고 있어. 당신들이 도주하려 하지만 않는다면 안전은 보장하지. 단, 우리로부터의 안전이야. 더 헛의 군대나 드로이드 군단이 몰려올땐 어려울수도 있어. 알다시피 우리 앞가림 하는것만으로도 벅차거든."  
"만날 수 있습니까?"

남자는 다시 묶인 가죽끈을 풀기 시작했다.

"내가 싫어도 만나게 될 거야. 그 의원은 에우파님과 함께 있으니까."

 

* * *

 

 

포스 구속장치에 묶인 채 천막 바깥으로 나오자 낡은 스피더가 보였다. 오비완은 고개를 갸웃했다.

"처음보는 기종이군요."

아나킨이 태연히 대꾸했다.

"그럴수밖에. 내가 만들었으니."

놀라움으로 크게 뜨인 눈 위로 안대가 둘러졌다.

"저걸, 저걸 만들었다구요? 직접?"  
"우리가 사용하는 기계는 거의 다 내가 만든거야."

무언가를 더 묻고 싶었지만, 오비완은 친절하지 않은 손에 이끌려 반강제로 스피더에 태워져 더 이야기하지 못했다. 급작스레 출발한 기계는 날뛰듯 질주했고, 그것에 놀란 제다이는 거의 매달리듯 아나킨의 허리를 붙들었다. 젊은이들의 습성은 그럭저럭 알고 있었지만 이 남자의 스피드에 대한 집착은 정도를 넘어선 것 같았다. 귓가를 때리는 공기의 파열음은 평상시 이상으로 요란했고, 오비완은 못해도 그가 자신이 내는 평균속도의 1.5배에서 2배 이상을 밟고 있다고 판단했다.

"스...카이워커 장군!"

입안으로 밀려드는 바람에 고개를 숙이며 소리치자 남자의 배가 낮게 울리는것이 느껴졌다.

"속도 좀 줄여요!!"  
"싫은데."

몸으로 스며드는 잔잔한 파동. 정확치 않지만 오비완은 그가 소리죽여 웃고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 말해도 소용없을 것이라는 걸 깨달은 중년의 제다이는 이를 꾹 문채 그 처사를 견디기 위해 애썼다.

스피더는 기묘하게 균형을 맞추며 용케도 쓰러지지 않고 급커브를 돌았다. 이러다 행인을 다치게 할까 걱정하는 오비완을 아는지 모르는지 젊은 장군은 미친듯 기계를 몰아갔고, 한참이 지나서야 (사실 짧은 시간이었다.) 해방 될 수 있었다.

짧게 잘라 단정히 넘겨두던 머리는 격렬한 레이싱후 엉망으로 흐트러져 있었다. 스피더에서 내리려는 남자의 허리에서 겨우 팔을 빼낸 오비완은 잡아 끌려 바닥으로 내려왔다. 여전히 안대를 풀어주지 않았기 때문에 비틀거리는 걸음이 모래위를 밟았다. 얼굴에 느껴지던 따가운 햇빛이 끊어지고, 이내 서늘한 한기가 몸을 감싼다. 눈 앞이 어두워졌다 싶었는데 거친 천조각이 끌러져나갔다. 오비완은 눈을 깜빡였다.

"오비완!"  
"파드메!"

이 지역 사람들로 보이는 여성들과 함께 짚을 엮고 있던 그녀는 오비완을 보고 반갑게 달려왔다. 제다이를 강하게 부둥켜안은 그녀는 이내 검게 물든 튜닉을 보고 걱정스레 그를 올려다보았다.

"상처가..."

오비완은 그녀의 어깨를 부드럽게 도닥여주었다.

"괜찮아요. 다 나았어요."

오비완을 올려다보던 그녀는 생각났다는 듯 급히 뒷쪽을 바라보았다.

"저 분들은..."

긴 머리를 하나로 질끈 묶은 파드메는 굴 안쪽을 가르키며 한 무리의 여성들을 소개했다.

"이 곳 주민들이예요. 저와 함께 지내고 있어요. 제게 짚 엮는 법을 알려주었죠."

수수해보이는 사람들은 오비완을 향해 부드럽게 미소지어 보였다

"에우파님때문에 왔나요?"

걱정스러운 목소리에 오비완은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그분은 어디계시죠?"  
"여기."

냉랭한 목소리에 시선을 돌리자 멀찍이 떨어진 굴 안쪽에서 남자가 다리 한쪽을 구부린 채 앉아있는 것이 보였다. 오비완은 그 쪽을 향해 다가갔다. 짚으로 쌓은 작고 초라한 침대에 누군가가 누워있다. 아나킨은 그녀 앞에 앉아 걱정스럽고 슬픈 눈을 하고 있었다. 제다이가 다가가자 젊은 지도자는 옆으로 자리를 비켜주었고, 손목에 걸었던 포스 구속장치를 풀어주려했다. 하지만 오비완은 손바닥을 내밀어 거부 의사표시를 했다. 의외의 반응에 당황한 아나킨을 보지 않은 채, 그는 누워있는 초로의 여성을 응시했다.

"왜 그러는거지? 포스를 사용해야 할 것 아냐."  
"...사용 못합니다."

황당한 대답에 아나킨의 눈이 일그러졌다. 그는 거의 으르렁대듯 질문했다.

"그게 무슨 소리야."

오비완의 푸른 시선은 안타깝게 에우파를 바라봤다.

"토이다리안에게는 포스가 통하지 않습니다. 그들은 외부은하에서 건너온 사람들이고... 이 은하의 포스와는 관계없는 종족들입니다."

굳은 아나킨을 의식한 듯 오비완이 설명을 이어주었다.

"마찬가지로 헛 족에게도 포스는 영향을 미치지 않습니다."

숨을 깊이 내쉰 그는 포스 구속 장치를 건채로 그녀에게 시트를 덮어주었다.

"스카이워커 장군. 마취제와 박타패치가 필요합니다. 모스 에스파 서북쪽에 저희 비행정이 있습니다. 그 안에 비상 의약품이 있으니 가져다 주십시오. 치료는 그 다음에 할 수 있습니다."

 

* * *

 

 

오비완은 구속 장치에 걸린 채 굴에 남았고, 파드메가 동행하게 되었다. 그녀는 꽤 정확하게 착륙지점을 짚었고, 해방군은 빠르게 비행정을 찾을 수 있었다.

"여기에 제 구급상자도 있어요."

파드메는 묶인 손으로 안쪽을 가르켰다. 아나킨은 그녀의 뒤를 쫒아 말끔하게 단장된 방 안으로 들어섰다.

"저기 테이블 아래요."

남자의 거친 손이 작은 상자를 들었고, 열어 내부를 확인했다. 청결하게 구비된 수십종의 약품들. 아나킨은 잔잔한 감동마저 느낄 지경이었다. 이 상자속의 약 만으로도 적어도 3달은 더 버틸 수 있을테다.

"작은 문, 저 문이요. 열어주실래요?"

아나킨은 말없이 그녀의 곁으로 다가가 가르키는 문을 열었다. 옷장이었다. 대체 뭘 하라는 거지? 남자는 파드메를 바라봤다.

"로브, 여분으로 3벌인가 더 있어요. 가져가주세요. 마라의 아이들이 밤에 추워해서요."

남자는 조용히 그것을 꺼내 팔에 걸쳤다. 파드메가 다시 손짓했다.

"이 아래 문이요. 이 안에 간단한 음식이 있어요."

젊은 지도자는 점점 떫은 표정이 되고 있었다. 그는 느리게 다가가 그것을 열었고, 과일은 물론 식수까지 완비된 냉장고를 발견했다.

"대단하군."

한쪽 눈썹을 들어올리며 그가 시니컬하게 내뱉었다. 말을 잇는다.

"대체 왜 이러는거지?"  
"사람들에게 필요할 것 같아서요."  
"당신에게 또 휘말리고 싶지 않은데. 본심이 뭐야?"

냉장고를 닫은 채 뒤돌아서 위압적으로 파드메를 노려보는 아나킨의 앞에서, 그녀는 조금도 주눅들지 않은 채 당당하게 어깨를 폈다.

"다른뜻은 없어요. 사람들을 돕고 싶을 뿐이예요."  
"날 일부러 열받게 해서 손찌검하게 만든게 누군데?"

파드메는 싱긋 웃었다.

"설마 정말 그럴까 싶었는데... 진짜 그래준 당신이 더 대단했죠."

그녀는 입술 한쪽을 비틀어 올렸다.

"처음부터 그럴 작정은 아니었어요. 당신은 내 이야기따위 전혀 듣지 않았잖아요?"  
"그래서 사람을 구석으로 몰아 손을 들게 만드나?"  
"아까도 이야기했지만 반신반의했었다구요. 당신이 도와준다면 핀을 쥘 수 있으니 한 번 시도해본건데, 생각보다 간단히 말려들더군요 스카이워커 장군? 좀 더 인내심을 길러요. 당신은 그래야해요."

아나킨은 눈을 꾹 감았다 열었다. 이 여자는 보통이 아니다. 피곤하다. 그는 더 이상 대꾸하지 않고 그녀의 개인 냉장고에서 식료품과 식수 전부를 꺼냈다. 브릿지와 주방에서 물건을 챙기는 병사들이 떠들썩하게 이야기하는게 들렸다. 이것봐! 여기 찬 물이 있어! 이 약들은 대체 뭐지? 너무 많아서 알 수가 없네- 둥둥의 말소리가 선실 안으로 새어들어온다.

남자가 물건을 챙겨 일어나자 파드메가 다시 손짓했다.

"여긴 욕실이예요. 샴푸랑 바디소프가..."  
"그만해."

의원이 뒤돌아본다. 아나킨은 짜증스러운듯 얼굴을 일그러트린 채 낮게 이야기했다.

"당신이 말하지 않아도 알아서 가져갈거야. 이래라 저래라 할 필요 없어."  
"거짓말."

욕실로 향하려던 남자의 발걸음이 멈춰세워지고, 딱딱한 시선이 파드메에게 꽂혔다. 그녀는 움츠러들지 않은채 이야기했다.

"당신은 자존심이 강해서 그렇겐 못해요. 내가 말해줬기 망정이지, 의약품만 가져갈 생각이었잖아요?"

아나킨은 잠시 숨을 골랐고, 그녀의 앞으로 다가갔다. 갈색 눈동자를 차갑게 내려다본다.

"날 어떻게 안다고."  
"노예 해방군의 리더는 아무나 하는게 아니예요. 당신은 이 행성에서 20년 넘게 노예로 살아왔지만 누구도 길들일 수 없었죠. 죽을 각오를 하고 탈출해 사람들을 규합해 모아 해방운동을 시작한다는 건 보통 사람으로선 생각도 할 수 없는 일이예요. 뼛속까지 자신을 버린 사람들에게는요."

이를 악 문 남자에게 그녀가 호소했다.

"진심으로 당신들을 돕고 싶을 뿐이예요. 우리가 지닌 것 모두를 줄테니-"

파드메는 아나킨을 올려다보며 부탁했다.

"공화국에 연락하게 해줘요. 우릴 도울 제다이를 파견할 수 있도록. 모두 탈출 할 수 있도록 도울게요."

아나킨은 즉시 냉소했다.

"웃기지마. 당신네들이 우릴 돕는다고? 어차피 우린 여기서 자멸하게 될거야. 식량도, 물자도 거의 다 떨어져가니까. 그래, 구조신호를 보내면 공화국의 누군가가 오겠지. 고명하신 의원님과 제다이 마스터를 데리러!"

부아가 치밀었는지 점점 가라앉은 목소리로 아나킨은 그녀에게 자신의 얼굴을 바싹 접근시켰다. 아름다운 여성은 그것에 동요하지 않고, 두 주먹을 꾹 쥔채 부들부들 떨면서도 뒤로 물러나지 않았다.

"그러니 기억해, 아미달라 의원. 당신이 이 행성에서 탈출하려 시도한다면, 함께 지낸 여자들 전부를 죽일거야."

파드메가 반박했다.

"장난하지 말아요. 당신은 절대로 그렇게 못해."

그녀의 뒷편 벽을 주먹으로 내리치며 아나킨이 바싹 접근했다. 큰 소리에 당황한 그녀가 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

"넌 날 몰라."  
"그렇게 쉽게 동료를 죽일 사람이었다면 애시당초 노예 해방 봉기같은 무거운 짐도 떠안지 않았겠죠."

남자의 분노에 위축되면서도 끝까지 자신의 말을 하는 것에 아나킨은 이를 꾹 물었다. 그는 잠시 침묵했고, 가라앉은 목소리로 느리게 대답했다.

"탈출하도록 그냥 두었다면 공범아닌가. 두 사람의 억류소식이 공화국에 전해지면 결국 피바람이 부는 것 이쪽이다. 당신말대로 난 동료들을 죽이지 못해. 하지만 배신자의 처단은 망설이지 않아."

패색에 흐려지는 눈동자를 바라보며 남자가 말을 이었다.

"그러니 내 말을 허투로 듣지마."


	4. Chapter 4

"아나킨이..."

어딘지 조심스러운 음성이 왼편에서 들려 그는 고개를 돌렸다. 오랫동안 햇볕아래서 일했는지 까맣게 탄 피부와 긴 머리.

"혹여 무례한 언동을 했었다면, 부디 마음 푸시길 바래요. 마스터 제다이."  
"오비완 케노비입니다, 부인."

제다이의 부드러운 목소리에 마주 미소한 그녀는 차분한 목소리로 자기 소개를 했다.

"슈미예요. 슈미 스카이워커."  
"스카이워커 장군의 어머니 되십니까?"  
"맞아요."

그녀는 남자의 묶인 손목을 보고 작게 한숨쉬었다.

"공화국분들께 이렇게 하는 건 옳지 않다고 이야기했지만, 듣지 않더군요. 죄송합니다."  
"아닙니다, 부인. 스카이워커 장군의 마음을 이해합니다."  
"잠시라도 좋으니 풀어드릴게요."

뻗은 손을 조심스레 거절한 오비완은 느리게 고개를 저었다.

"괜찮습니다. 그가 원하지 않을테니까요. 장군의 뜻대로 하십시오."

슈미는 작은 침대에 누워 앓고 있는 토이다리안 인을 바라보았다.

"에우파님은... 여기 계실 분이 아니죠. 본디 노예가 아니세요. 봉기가 일어나고 이 쪽으로 저희가 피신했을때 부상자가 많이 생겼었어요. 그때 저흴 돕겠다고 함께 오신 분이죠. 아나킨은 극구 반대했었어요. 모스 에스파에 남으시라고 그렇게나 이야기했었지만 결국 이렇게 되었네요."  
"좋은 분이군요."  
"많이 고통스러워 하세요. 도와주실 수 있나요?"  
"가능할거라 생각합니다. 할 수 있는 건 모두 다 해보겠습니다."

입구쪽이 소란스러워진다. 오비완은 고개를 돌려 그 쪽을 바라보았다. 앞장서서 들어오는 파드메와 아나킨, 그의 부하들이었다. 아나킨은 들고 있던 옷더미를 근처의 여성에게 쥐어주었고, 흰 구급상자를 든 채 즉시 오비완쪽으로 다가왔다.

"어떤가요?"

슈미를 바라보며 질문한다. 그녀가 대답했다.

"그대로야. 고통스러워하셔."

남자는 상자를 열었고, 오비완의 팔을 풀어주었다. 포스 구속장치는 그대로 둔 채. 오비완은 말 없이 상자 속에서 마취제를 꺼내 주사했고, 흰 천을 가져다가 부러진 다리위에 씌웠다. 가는 다리에 두 손을 올린다. 천 아래로 느껴지는 골격을 머릿속으로 그리며 천천히 손을 움직였고, 잘못된 부위를 찾아냈다. 그는 잠시 손끝을 멈춘채 침묵했다.

"마취했으니 큰 고통은 느끼시지 않을겁니다."

느리게 이야기한 오비완은 손 끝에 힘을 주어 부러진 뼈를 바르게 맞추었다. 짧은 신음소리가 흘러나왔지만 멈추지 않았다. 그는 신중히 제자리를 잡고 아픔에 가늘게 뜬 눈을 마주하며 동정심 어린 시선을 건넸다.

"끝났습니다, 부인."

제다이는 상자속에서 박타 패치를 꺼내 그녀의 다리에 붙여주었다. 움직이지 못하게 얇은 부목도 덧댄다.

"하루나 이틀정도는 움직이지 말고 안정하십시오. 그 다음부터는 조금씩이라면 괜찮을겁니다. 어차피 날아서 이동하시겠지만, 그러는 동안에도 다리엔 꾸준히 힘이 가해지고 있습니다. 그러니 얼마간은 꼭 이대로..."  
"알겠어요."

슈미는 오비완의 얼굴을 보며 부드럽게 웃어보였다. 인사도 덧붙인다.

"정말 감사합니다, 마스터 케노비."

자리에서 일어난 아나킨을 따라 오비완도 몸을 일으켰다. 파드메를 향해 시선을 던졌다. 그녀는 굴 입구 쪽에서 다른 여성들과 이야기 중이었다. 넓은 갈색의 로브를 두 아이에게 건넨다. 오비완은 미소지었다. 그녀의 로브였다. 아이들에게 주려는 모양이다. 아나킨은 다시 오비완의 손목을 묶었고, 허리띠에 걸린 검은 안대를 빼냈다. 그 와중, 중년의 제다이는 젊은 의원에게 아쉬운 눈인사를 건넸다. 언제 또 만날 수 있을지 모르지만 건강히 잘 지내달라는 의미를 담아. 그때였다. 날카로운 비프음이 여러번 울렸다. 아나킨은 안대를 손에 쥔채 가만히 서서 소리를 들었고, 점차 얼굴을 일그러트리기 시작했다. 근처의 위병이 달려온다.

"준비하라고해. 평소보다 많아."

가라앉은 목소리로 아나킨이 명령했고, 병사는 즉시 굴 밖으로 달려나갔다.

"무슨일입니까."

오비완의 질문에 아나킨은 잠시 입을 다물었고, 낮은 음성으로 대꾸했다.

"드로이드 군대. 거주구 인근에 설치한 센서에 움직임이 포착되었어. 지나갈때마다 계수하는데, 평소의 배는 되는 것 같아..."

남자는 시선을 돌려 굴 안쪽의 여성들과 에우파, 그의 어머니를 바라봤다. 오비완은 그 눈에서 안타까움이 진하게 묻어나온다는 걸 깨달았다. 순간 그의 손에 무언가가 던져졌다. 제다이의 빠른 반사신경이 그것을 움켜쥔다. 손에 익는 촉감. 그의 라이트 세이버였다.

"결박은 풀어주지 않아. 필요하다면 여자들이 해주겠지. 당신은 여기 남아서 저 의원을 지켜. 할 수 있다면 다른 사람들도 도와주면 좋겠고..."

뒷말을 흐리며 아나킨이 움직였다. 오비완이 그의 뒤를 따랐다. 남자의 시선에 무언가가 보였던 탓이다. 그는 아나킨의 뒤에서 낮은 목소리로 빠르게 질문했다.

"병사는 얼마나 남았습니까. 더 버틸 수 있는겁니까?"  
"다녀올게요, 어머니!"

오비완의 질문에 대답하지 않고 슈미에게 큰 소리로 인사한 그는 낮은 음성으로 대꾸했다.

"...최근 우린 매일이 마지막이라고 생각해왔어. 얼마 남지 않았지."

밝은 굴 밖으로 나오자 눈이 부셔, 오비완은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 아나킨은 큰 걸음으로 자신의 스피더에 다가갔다.

"스카이워커 장군."

홀로 떠나려는지 그는 기계위에 앉았고, 어두운 시선을 그에게 맞추었다.

"돕겠습니다."  
"이건 당신과는 관계없는 전쟁이야."

그는 잠시 입을 다물었고, 말을 이었다.

"우리와 함께 죽을 이유는 없어."

스트롤을 당긴다.

"이 곳은 거주구에서 떨어진 곳이야. 외부에서도 좀처럼 알기 힘든 장소지. 단, 저쪽이 함락당하면 이 곳이 발견되는건 시간문제다. 그땐 부탁할게. 여자들이 죽는 걸 최소화하게 해줘. 그건 정말 무의미한... 비참한 희생이야."

거센 엔진음이 들렸고, 오비완은 그의 옆으로 달려들어가 남자의 팔목을 잡아 쥐었다. 강한 힘에 젊은 장군이 시선을 들었다.

"풀어요."

답지 않은 명령조에 아나킨은 한쪽 눈을 찌푸렸다. 오비완은 아랑곳하지 않고 말을 이었다.

"풀어요. 이 곳의 전력에 힘이 될 겁니다."  
"내 말을 이해하지 못한 모양인데..."  
"어서 풀어요."

제다이의 눈은 곧았고, 이미 명확한 결심이 서 있었다. 아나킨은 아랫턱을 굳힌 채 남자를 마주 바라봤다. 그리곤 결국 손을 뻗어 그의 가죽끈을 풀었다. 포스 구속 장치도 함께. 목에 걸린 구속구까지 모두 떼어냈을때 오비완은 스피더에 매달려있던 여분 블라스터를 잡아 굴로 달려갔다.

"파드메!"

달려나온 그녀에게 오비완은 총을 건넸다.

"만약의 경우를 위해서예요. 가지고 있어요."  
"무슨일이 있나요?"

부쩍 불안해하는 얼굴을 마주한다. 오비완은 부드럽게 웃었다.

"드로이드 군대가 들어온 모양입니다. 평소보다 많은 인원이라고 하고... 여기에서 버티는데 한계가 있는 듯 해요. 저 사람들이 그냥 죽도록 둘 순 없습니다."  
"분리주의자들이요? 여긴 왜?!"  
"여긴 아우터림이예요. 그들의 앞마당이죠. 타투인의 분쟁엔 큰 관심이 없었던듯 하지만, 뭐가 어찌되었든 그들이 들어왔으니 도와야합니다."  
"무사히 돌아오세요, 마스터 케노비."

 

* * *

 

  
스피더는 전장 바로 뒤까지 접근했다. 수십기의 B 타입 배틀 드로이드가 천천히 거주구 쪽으로 밀려들어오고 있었다. 붉은 레이저가 쉼없이 오고가고, 고통스러워하는 비명이 여기저기서 울렸다. 아나킨의 포스가 붉게 타오른다. 오비완은 무심결에 그의 어깨를 붙들었다.

"안돼요. 분노는 당신을 다크사이드로 몰아갈겁니다. 우린 이 곳에서 희망을 찾아야해요."

오비완의 라이트 세이버가 푸른 검신을 뽑아냈다.

"드로이드는 강하지 않습니다. 우린 이길 수 있어요."

그리고 중년의 제다이는 높이 도약해 드로이드 군대 중앙에 떨어졌다. 어떻게 손쓸틈도 없이, 빠른 속도였다. 저렇게 적진 한가운데로 들어가면 안된다는 생각에 달려가려 했지만 갑자기 밀려오는 거대한 포스의 힘에 걸음을 멈추었다. 수십기의 기계가 쓰러지고, 장갑이 튕겨져나갔다. 라이트 세이버 특유의 소리가 낮게 울려온다. 저 멀리, 푸른 빛이 공중을 가르기 시작했다. 그것은 단순한 공격이 아닌, 흡사 환상과 같았다. 사람들을 지키기 위해 내려온 푸른 빛의 천사. 

"장군님!"

뒷편의 외침에 고개를 돌리자 대치중인 병사들이 쓰러지는 모습이 보였다.

-우린 이 곳에서 희망을 찾아야해요.

어떻게?

레이저에 관통당해 쓰러진 사람들이 여기저기 뒹굴고 있었다. 아나킨은 이를 악 물었다. 이 아비규환 가운데서, 우린 어떻게 희망을 찾아야하지? 블라스터를 쥔 손에 힘이 들어간다. 바위뒤에 몸을 숨겨 밀고 들어오는 드로이드들을 향해 발포를 시작했다. 자리를 옮기며 부상당한 사람들을 안전지대로 옮기고, 드로이드가 떨군 무기들을 회수한다. 그는 오비완이 무너트리기 시작한 적의 대열을 예리하게 관찰했고, 약한 부위를 찾아 맹공격을 시작했다.

이 땅에 희망은 없어. 없어진지 오래야.

남자의 포스가 기계들을 밀어내고, 관절을 베어내는 것을 바라본다. 난 당신같은 능력이 없어, 마스터 제다이. 우린 이 곳에서 태어났고, 이 곳에 묶였고, 이 곳에서 죽을거야. 그리고 당신은 떠나겠지. 눈부신 빛의 섬광이 어지러이 흩어진다. 아나킨은 모래먼지에 퍽퍽해진 눈가를 부비고는 다시 일어섰다.

순간 온 몸에 느껴지는 강력한 위험신호에 아나킨은 바위뒤로 몸을 낮추었다. 긴 전쟁을 겪으며 배운 포스의 경고였다. 그리고 눈 앞에 떨어진 수류탄을 보았을때, 이 순간이 그토록 피하려 했던 '마지막'이 될거라 생각했다. 그 곳에는 아나킨이 옮겨온 부상자들이 있었다.

한 사람만이라도.

반사적으로 아나킨은 다친 병사들의 위로 자신의 몸을 덮였다.

한 사람만이라도 구할 수 있다면.

머리를 감싼 채 이를 악 물고 격통을 기다렸다. 이걸로 족해. 이 일은 모두를 구하기 위해 시작했지만, 몇 명만이라도 구할 수 있다면 그걸로 괜찮아. 순간 그의 뒷편에서 강한 폭발음이 울렸다. 시간이 너무 지난듯해 조심스레 시선을 들었을때, 숨을 몰아쉬는 제다이의 눈을 마주하게되었다.

"괜찮습니까?"

남자의 손바닥이 보였다. 수류탄을 포스로 밀어낸 것이다. 아나킨은 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 오비완의 눈이 일그러진다. 남자의 몸 아래 가려진 부상병들을 본 탓이었다. 제다이는 무언가 말을 꺼내려 입을 열었지만, 이내 다물고 말았다. 대신 손을 내밀었다. 아나킨의 앞에, 흰 손이 다가왔다. 젊은 장군은 먼지로 까맣게 더러워진 손을 들었고, 그것을 꾹 잡아 쥐었다. 몸을 당겨 일으킨다.

"뒤에 1분대 정도 더 남았지만, 금방 베어낼 수 있어요. 엄호만 해주세요."

따뜻한 손이 이내 떨어져나갔고, 오비완은 전장 한가운데로 재빠르게 도약해 들어갔다. 아나킨은 손바닥에 느껴진 체온이 사라지지 않고 남아있는 듯 느꼈다. 그 따스함은 손을 통해 스며들고, 혈관을 지나 서서히 온 몸으로 퍼져나갔다.

  

* * *

 

  
"꼼짝마!"

전투를 마치고 뒷정리를 겨우 끝낸 아나킨과 오비완은 지친몸을 이끌고 굴로 되돌아왔다. 사람들이 무사한지 확인하기 위해서였다. 몇몇의 병사들이 앞질러 가고 있었는데, 굴 입구에서 여성의 날카로운 목소리가 들려왔다. 남자들은 낮게 킬킬거렸다. 그들은 장난기가 돋은 듯 험상굳은 목소리로 응답했다.

"그걸로 협박이 될 거라고 생각하나?"

어두웠고, 사람의 윤곽만 겨우 보일 정도였기 때문에 병사들은 그녀의(아마도 파드메) 경고가 별로 무섭지 않은 듯 했다. 오비완은 그들의 장난을 그만두게 할 생각이었지만 파드메쪽이 빨랐다. 붉은 레이저가 쏘아졌고, 남자들의 발 바로 앞을 맞춘것이다. 병사들은 그 자리에 못 박힌듯 멈추어섰다. 아나킨이 웃기 시작했다.

"맙소사. 당신이 그녀에게 왜 블라스터를 줬는지 알 것 같군."  
"파드메."

오비완이 그녀를 불렀다. 그제서야 입구에서 누군가가 일어섰다.

"오비완?!"  
"그래요. 우리예요."

누군가가 달려나온다.

"아나킨!"

빠른 속도로 달려와 쓰러질듯 자신의 아들을 감싸안는, 슈미 스카이워커였다.

"아나킨. 아나킨..."  
"어머니, 전 괜찮아요."

늙은 여성을 부드럽게 깜싸안으며 아나킨이 속삭였다.

"괜찮아요. 걱정시켜드려 죄송했어요."

두 사람의 옆으로 파드메가 걸어나온다. 여전히 블라스터를 손에 든 채였다.

"진짜 맞추려고 했었어요. 알아요?"

당황한 병사들이 그녀에게 사과한다. 오비완은 젊은 의원의 어깨를 두드렸다. 다친데는 없냐는 질문에 조용히 고개를 끄덕이는 것으로 대신한다. 오비완은 가슴 한 구석이 묵직해지는 것을 느끼며 시선을 들었다. 부상당한 병사를 감싸기 위해 몸을 던지는 젊은 장군과, 그의 귀환을 애타게 기다리는 늙은 어머니. 가진것 없는 노예들과, 추위에 떠는 아이들. 떨어져가는 식량과 얼마 남지 않은 저항군. 새카만 하늘은 쏟아질 것 같은 별로 가득 메워져있었다.


	5. Chapter 5

  
척후병의 메시지를 받은 건 이른아침이었다. 늘 깊은잠을 자지 못하는 젊은 장군은 부산스럽게 달려오는 발걸음 소리에 즉시 눈을 떴다. 천막이 걷히고 누군가가 들어왔다. 아나킨은 자리에서 일어나 앉았다. 숨을 몰아쉬며 병사가 이야기했다.

"자바 더 헛의 메시지입니다."

종이를 건네받는다. 아나킨은 남자의 시선에서 불안감을 읽었다. 그리고 예상대로 종이속의 내용은 그를 절망속에 몰아넣기 충분했다.

"...그만 나가봐."  
"장군님."  
"괜찮아. 해결책을 찾아보겠어. 그러니 소문내지 말고 자리 지켜."  
"알겠습니다."

병사는 어두워진 남자의 얼굴을 보고는 조용히 천막 밖으로 나갔다. 그는 거주구 입구에 날아온 화살을 주웠던 순간을 떠올렸다. 낡은 종이에 쓰인 글귀는 그를 미친듯이 달려서 장군의 천막까지 가도록 만들었다. 돌아나오던 순간 아나킨의 얼굴에 드리워지던 수심을 떠올린다. 겨우겨우, 힘겹게 버텨나가던 요즘이었다. 어쩌면 조만간 모든게 끝날지도 모른다. 당장 내일이 될 수도 있겠지. 그는 바닥의 모래를 가만히 바라봤고, 조용히 자신의 위치로 돌아갔다.

\- 제다이가 그곳에 있다더군. 그래서 좋은 거래를 하나 했지. 분리주의자 녀석들이 당장 오겠다고 하던데? 우린 돈을 받고, 노예들을 되찾고, 타투인은 다시 원래대로 돌아가는거다. 지금이라도 알아서 돌아오면 목숨만은 살려주겠다. 하지만 그곳에 남아있게 된다면 드로이드 군단에 개죽음 당하겠지. 선택은 너희 몫이다. 군대는 내일 도착할거다. 잘 생각하는게 좋을거야.

돌아간다해도 살 수 있다는 보장은 없다. 투기장에 집어넣고 더 끔찍하게 죽일 가능성도 농후했다. 헛 족은 자비롭지 않았다.

매일이 마지막이다. 한 고비를 넘기면 새로운 고비가 나타난다. 넘어가면 살고, 못 넘기면 죽는다. 아나킨은 공화국에 대한 분노로 억류했던 제다이로 인해 해방군 전체가 몰살당할 위험에 처할거라고는 생각하지 않았었다. 나름 아이러니였다. 공화국의 도움을 기다리다 대학살 사건이 벌어졌고, 공화국의 제다이로 인해 드로이드 군단이 몰려온다. 쓰게 웃는다. 알고 있었다. 제다이는 나쁘지 않다. 그들은 도움을 주기위해 애썼다. 그저, 그들의 뜻대로 되지 않았을 뿐이다. 그들의 바램대로 되지 않았을 뿐이다.

아나킨은 자리에서 일어나 천천히 걸었다. 생각해야했다. 드로이드 군단이 원하는 것은 명백히 제다이다. 분리주의 연합은 늘 제다이를 죽이지 못해 안달이었으니까. 봉기가 있고 나서도 드로이드는 통상적인 숫자 이외에는 타투인에 배치되지 않았다. 그들은 봉기 자체에는 관심이 없는 것이다. 그럼 이야기는 조금 쉽게 풀린다. 제다이를 보내주면, 전투 규모는 작아질터였다. 헛의 군대와 함께 올테지만, 제다이가 빠져나간다면- 드로이드 군단도 함께 빠져나간다. 헛의 군대는 한 두 번 정도는 막을 수 있었다. 그 이후는 보장할 수 없지만 말이다.

오비완 케노비를 풀어준다. 순간 마음 한 구석이 묵직해졌다. 포스가 이야기한다. 그를 보내줘선 안돼. 그럼? 그럼 난 어떻게 해야하지?

 

* * *

 

  
천막이 걷혀져 오비완은 시선을 들었다. 따가운 오후의 햇볕이 안으로 침투한다. 바닥에서 피어오르는 먼지가 아련히 떠올랐다. 들어선 남자는 아나킨이었다. 침대에 앉아있던 오비완은 젊은 남자를 향해 부드럽게 웃어보였다.

"어제는 잘 잤습니까? 오늘 별 일은 없나요?"

억류되어 있는 기간동안 꽤 잦은 전투를 목도해서인지 제다이는 안부부터 물어왔다. 아나킨은 씁쓸한 미소를 지어보였다.

"여긴 늘 별 일이 있는 곳이지."

맞은편의 나무 의자에 앉는다. 모래가 눌리는 소리가 들린다. 남자는 오비완의 발치를 보고 있었다. 지쳐보이는 눈매. 진갈색 머리칼은 평소처럼 대충 정돈한채였다. 제다이는 끈기있게 남자를 바라봤다. 그는 실없는 사람이 아니었다. 용건이 있어서 왔을테다. 그것도 꽤 골치아픈 종류로.

"제다이에 대해 이야기해봐. 당신들은 어떤 존재지? 이 은하에서 무슨일을 하지?"

뜬금없는 말에 오비완은 잠깐 눈을 깜빡였지만 이내 머릿속을 정리했다.

"저희는... 우주의 평화를 지키기 위해 존재합니다. 종족간, 행성간의 분쟁을 조율하거나 도움이 필요한 곳에 파견되는 일이 보통이죠."  
"하지만 당신은 전함을 가지고 있고 휘하의 클론 병사들도 있을테지. 그러니 당신은 제다이가 아닌 군인이고."

푸른 시선이 아나킨을 마주했다.

"지금은 전쟁중이야. 분리주의 연합과 공화국은 이 전쟁을 3년이나 끌어왔어. 그 전쟁터의 한복판에서 제다이들이 싸우고 있는 건 누구나 알고 있는 이야기야."  
"분리주의 연합을 이끌고 있는건 시스 로드입니다. 그가 원하는 것은 명백합니다. 이 은하 전체를 통치하려는 거지요. 그 와중에 무분별한 학살이 자행되어 왔습니다."

오비완은 시선을 떨구었다. 조용한 목소리가 이어진다.

"물론 지금의 제다이는 저희가 추구하던 모습이 아니라는 걸 인정합니다. 하지만 시스의 움직임을 뻔히 얼면서도 그들을 그냥 둘 수는 없었습니다. 그랬다간 더 큰 피해가 생길것이 자명합니다."

아나킨의 가라앉은 눈이 오비완을 향했다.

"당신은 그럼 알겠지. 전쟁의 모순을 말이야. 분명 피해자라고 생각해서 도와주었는데 어느 순간 그들도 가해자가 되어버리는... 전쟁에선 온전한 피해자나 가해자가 없어. 결국 둘 다 서로에게 피해를 끼치고 있는거지. 그러니 바른 선택을 하기 위해 끊임없이 고민해야만 해. 그리고 내가 설사 옳은 선택을 했다 하더라도, 다른 사람의 관점에선 잘못된 것일수도 있고. 혼돈이지. 전쟁은."

남자가 일어났다. 그는 천막 안 쪽에 걸린 오비완의 로브를 빼냈다. 그것을 입는다. 손을 뻗어 자신의 모습을 보고는 연하게 미소지었다.

"어때?"

무거운 이야기를 던지고 하는 행동치고는 어린아이 같은 구석이 보였기에, 오비완도 함께 웃어보였다.

"잘 어울리는군요."

아나킨은 아쉬운 듯 오비완의 로브를 가만히 쓸어보았다. 그리고는 느리게 그것을 벗고, 팔에 걸었다.

"그래. 하지만 이건 내가 입을게 아니야."

무슨 이야기를 하는지 이해하지 못하는 제다이를 위해 아나킨이 말을 이었다.

"이 로브는 아미달라 의원이 입을거야. 그녀에겐 길겠지만 어쩔 수 없을테지."

장군은 다시 나무 의자에 앉았다.

"그 전에 하나 하고 싶은 이야기가 있어. 난 이제 믿어. 당신들은 우리를 미워해서, 우리를 소홀이 여겨서, 우리를 돕고싶지 않아서 그런 상황을 만든게 아닐거야. 죄없는 수백명의 사람들이 이 모래땅위에서 죽어갔지만... 그래. 그건 당신들 잘못은 아닐테지. 누구의 잘못도 아닐거야. 이 뒤틀린 사회와 일그러진 사람들이 만든 사건일 뿐이지. 하지만 아까 이야기했다시피 전쟁에서 정답은 없어. 가해자도 없고, 피해자도 없어. 노예들은 피해자인 동시에 그 주인들에게 대적한 가해자인 셈이고, 당신들은 우릴 도우려 했던 조력자인 동시에 우리가 죽도록 방치한 가해자이기도 해. 그러니 내 결정을 비난하지 말아줬으면 해."

중년의 제다이는 그가 매우 중요한 결정을 내렸음을 깨달았다. 자신의 마음에 들지 않을 결정을. 때문에 그는 조용히 마음을 가라앉혔고, 남자의 말을 기다렸다.

"자바 더 헛이 이 곳에 제다이가 있다는 사실을 알아냈어."

오비완의 얼굴이 굳었다. 거의 동시에 자책하는 기색이 얼굴을 덮는다. 더 헛이 그 사실을 알게 된건 다른게 아니었다. 어제의 전투에 자신이 참여했기 때문이다. 아나킨이 그렇게나 오지 말라고 했던 그 전투에.

"아까도 이야기했지만 전쟁에 이분법은 통하지 않아. 당신의 도움은 고맙게 생각해. 그러니 그런 표정은 하지마."

젊은 장군은 희미하게 웃었다. 그는 지쳐보였다.

"더 헛은 분리주의자들에게 그 사실을 통보했고, (오비완의 푸른 눈이 크게 열렸다) 내일 이 곳에 도착한다고 하더군. 더 헛의 군대와 함께 분리주의자 부대가 함께 올거야. 어쩌면... 우리의 마지막 전투가 될테지."

남자의 갈색 머리칼 위로 조각난 햇빛이 떨어져 있었다. 얼굴의 흉터와, 거친 손가락. 낡은 갑옷. 마지막을 각오한 눈.

"난 이 행성의 노예들을 자유롭게 해주기 위해 이 일을 시작했어. 하지만 이젠... 우리로서도 무리야. 이제 내 목표는 하나야. 한 사람만이라도 살아남게 하는 것. 이 행성이든 어느곳이든 좋으니. 이 곳에 모인 해방 노예들이 살수 있다면 난 뭐든 할거야."

갈라진 손 끝을 느리게 부비며 아나킨이 말을 이었다.

"분리주의자들이 노리는 건 당신이야. 그들은 제다이를 잡기위해 이 곳에 오는 거지. 그러니 난 그들의 눈 앞에서 제다이가 도망가는 걸 보게 할 생각이야. 그럼 그들은 제다이를 쫒을거야. 우리가 상대해야할 군대의 대부분이 빠지는거지."

오비완의 침착했던 표정이 느리게 무너졌다. 여기까지 듣고나니 그가 어떤 결정을 내렸는지 깨닫게 된 것이다. 고개를 젓기 시작하는 제다이를 보며 아나킨이 가라앉은 목소리로 이야기했다.

"나로선 이게 최선이야. 의원은 당신의 옷을 입고 분리주의자들의 앞에서 도주한다. 라이트 세이버로 제다이인척 해야해. 단, 라이트 세이버는 비행정에 오르기 전 인근에 버리고, 당신이 포스로 회수하는 걸로. 그녀는 비행선으로 이 곳을 떠나 코러산트에 지원을 요청해야해. 그 지원이 언제 올지는 모르겠지만. 그때까지 우리는 버티는거고..."  
"스카이워커 장군."  
"당신은 여기서 우릴 도왔으면 해."

오비완의 말을 끊으며 아나킨이 말했다.

"동시에 당신은 우리의 볼모가 된다. 제다이들은 당신을 구하기 위해서라도 이 곳으로 와주겠지... 그 다음 협상은 내가 직접 하겠어."

장군은 자리에서 일어났다. 망연히 바라보는 시선을 응시하며 말을 이었다.

"전투를 돕던, 돕지 않던 그건 당신 자유야. 하지만 의원대신 당신이 가는건 안돼."

이미 결심을 굳힌 듯, 아나킨의 시선은 무겁게 닫혀 있었다.

"당신과 의원의 차이는 '시간' 뿐이야. 먼저 위험해지느냐 나중에 위험해지느냐. 여기 남는다고 해서 안전할거라는 보장은 없어. 차라리 탈출기회를 잡고, 빠져나가도록 애쓰는쪽이 더 나을테지. 적어도..."

남자의 입가는 빈정거림과, 쓸쓸함과, 아픔으로 일그러져있었다.

"이 행성에서 벗어날 수 있으니 좋은거 아니겠어? 최소한 이 곳에서 죽는건 아니잖아?"

 

* * *

 

 

아나킨은 오비완의 라이트 세이버를 가져갔다. 그는 오후 내내 하이퍼 드라이브가 고장난 공화국 기체를 수리했고, 파드메와 동행해 그것을 거주구 인근으로 옮겼다. 다행인지 불행인지 젊은 의원은 비행선 조종을 할 줄 알았다. 그것도 꽤나 능숙하게. 아나킨은 작전을 설명하며 쓰게 웃었다. '혹시 전직 군인이 아니었느냐'면서.

새벽녘, 타투인의 모래땅 위로 느리게 두개의 태양이 떠오르기 시작했다.

말없이 서 있는 아나킨은 파드메의 좁은 어깨에 오비완의 로브를 걸쳐주었다. 로브는 길었고, 바닥에 끌렸다. 그녀는 모자를 뒤집어 썼다.

"무리한 요구라는 건 알고 있어, 아미달라 의원."  
"알고 있다니 다행이네요."

부드러운 음성으로 대답한다. 그녀는 잠시 바닥을 내려다봤고, 시선을 들었다. 아나킨의 푸른 눈동자는 무겁게 가라앉아 있었다. 그 안에는 죄책감, 괴로움, 고통등이 혼재되어 있었다.

"솔직히 이야기하면, 당신이 여기 남아도 살 수 있다는 보장이 없어. 이래나 저래나 위험한건 마찬가지지. 당신이 무사히 빠져나가 준다면, 해방군은 오늘 하루만큼은 버틸 수 있을거야."

파드메는 미소지었다.

"오비완은 전력에 도움이 될 거예요. 저는 제가 할 수 있는 일을 하겠어요."

아니킨은 입술을 꾹 물었고, 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다.

"...사과하지."

파드메가 손을 들어 남자의 손을 잡았다. 따뜻한 손이었다. 아나킨의 시선이 들린다.

"당신이 할 수 있는 최선의 수라는 것을 알아요. 난 그렇게 약하지 않아요. 지난 3년간 전장을 돌아다녔어요. 지도자의 짐보다 무거운 것은 없죠. 당신은 잘못된 판단을 내린게 아니예요."

그녀는 허리춤에 라이트 세이버를 걸었다. 옅은 미소를 띈다.

"모르겠지만, 난 과거 나부의 여왕으로 재직했고, 봉쇄된 궁전에 침투한 적도 있어요. 병사들과 함께 벽을 오르고, 블라스터를 사용하면서요."

갈색 눈동자가 아나킨을 향했다. 파드메는 선량하게 웃었다.

"그때도 죽을 위기에 여러번 처했지만 그리되지 않았죠. 그러니 이번도 잘 넘길 수 있을거라 생각해요. 그러니까..."

한 발자국 앞으로 다가온 젊은 의원은 지도자를 꼭 안아주었다.

"괴로워하지 말아요, 스카이워커 장군."

 

 

  
분리주의자들의 군대는 요란하게 찾아왔다. 평소 5-6배의 드로이드들이 일렬로 밀려들어오기 시작했다. 그 뒷편에는 더 헛의 군대가 블라스터를 들고 함께하고 있다. 아나킨은 입구에 설치한 지뢰를 순차적으로 터트리기 시작했고, 갈색의 로브를 깊이 눌러쓴 파드메가 라이트 세이버를 든 채 왼편의 비행선으로 달려나갔다. 그녀는 시킨대로 두개의 바위 뒤에 순서대로 멈추어 섰고, 손을 뻗으면 오비완의 포스로 접근하는 드로이드들을 한꺼번에 밀어냈다. 기계군단이 사격 범위 바깥으로 충분히 밀려나면 그녀는 다시 달렸다. 그 와중 아나킨의 군대는 파드메쪽으로 몰려드는 드로이드들의 옆을 쳤다. 금새 무너진 수비벽의 뒤에서 헛의 군대가 밀려오기 시작했다.

겨우 도달한 비행정 문을 열고 안으로 들어가며 파드메는 몰래 라이트 세이버를 떨구었다. 그녀를 엄호하던 오비완은 포스를 뻗어 검을 회수했다. 그와 동시에 비행정이 떠올랐다. 눈앞에 명백히 드러나는 타겟에 군단의 모든 화력이 집중되기 시작했다. 그녀는 실드를 최대치로 두르고 최고 속도로 대기권을 빠져나갔다. 오비완은 아나킨이 주었던 블라스터를 못마땅한듯 바라보았지만, 포기한 듯 한 발 한 발 정확히 사격했다. 파드메를 겨누던 B-2타입 드로이드들이 쓰러져간다. 지상군이 엄호할 수 있는 것은 여기까지다. 이제 그녀는 궤도에 떠있는 분리주의자들의 함선을 맞닥트릴것이다.

파드메, 부디 안전히.

작아지는 은빛점을 보며 오비완은 포스에 기원했고, 그녀를 쫒아 다시 함선으로 돌아가기 시작하는 드로이드 군단을 보며 아나킨의 생각이 통했다는 것에 안도했다. 헛의 병사들은 욕하며 소리치고 있었다.

"이봐! 왜 돌아가는거야!"  
"제다이를 추격하라는 명령입니다."

노란 페이트가 칠해진 사령 드로이드가 대꾸했다. 기계들은 건쉽에 다시 실려졌다. 헛의 군대는 단단히 짜증난 듯 더 공격적으로 덤벼들었다. 오비완은 아나킨의 곁으로 재빨리 움직였다. 남자는 바위뒤에 숨어서 블라스터를 쏴대는 중이었다. 주변을 둘러본다. 다행히 부상병들은 많지 않았다. 제다이는 그 날 새벽 거주구 중심에 모였던 병사들을 보고 느꼈던 먹먹함을 되새겼다. 부상없는 병사는 기껏해야 50명 정도. 그외 나머지는 팔이던 다리던, 혹은 다른 어떤곳이던 다친 채였다. 그들 모두는 이 전투에 참가했다. 자신이 할 수 있는 역할을 수행중이다.

아나킨은 몸을 돌려 잠시 숨을 돌렸고, 곁에 선 오비완을 잠시 바라봤다. 블라스터 소리가 시끄럽게 울린다.

"다친덴 없습니까?"

젊은 장군은 희미하게 웃었다. 그리고는 다시 뒷편을 바라본다. 무거운 목소리가 들렸다.

"난 괜찮아. 이번 전투는... 어떻게든 될 것 같아."  
"드로이드들이 모두 빠지면 포스를 사용하겠습니다. 당신 역시 그 힘을 지닌걸 알고 있으니 특별히 의심받진 않겠지요."  
"그래. 라이트 세이버는 당신의 목숨이 위험할때 사용해."  
"아뇨."

그랬다가는 다시 이 곳으로 드로이드 군단이 들이닥칠테다. 오비완은 블라스터를 쥔 채 바위에 몸을 바싹 붙이고 이야기했다.

"마지막 전투라는 확신이 서면, 그때 사용하겠습니다."

어깨에 개머리판을 붙이며 오비완이 나즉히 말을 이었다.

"한 사람이라도 더 살려야죠."


End file.
